Much Awaited Confession
by Yuichan1120
Summary: Gray proposed to Lucy. Lucy will be wed to him. Natsu is left out. Well, Natsu got tired of the "graylu" thing and does something that only a true lover would do. ONE-SHOT. Summary kinda sucks but just check it out. :))


Much Awaited Confession

Everyone celebrate! Put the drinks on the tables! Let there be a feast! Let the bells ring! It's finally Gray and Lucy's wedding!... Wait, what?!

"Lucy-chan, we'll be ready in five" said Levi as she entered the room.

Lucy was looking very beautiful in a long white dress with intricate details. Her hair was tied up stunningly that highlighted her beautiful eyes more. Her lips were painted pink—rose pink. She looked even more beautiful that day but something was missing. Something didn't feel right. She was not happy—she tried to smile but nothing felt good.

"I'll be out shortly" she said to her friend.

Levi left the room and rejoined the others in the grand hall.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Lucy said to herself.

"Stupid Natsu!" she muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Natsu was at his house, he didn't feel like going to Lucy's wedding. He was laying down the bed and putting a pillow on his face.

"Natsu! Let's go to the we—" before Happy could finish his statement, Natsu said No.

"Stupid Lucy" he muttered as he remembers his memories with her.

One memory came into mind—one of those that he didn't want to remember.

"Natsu, Gray said that he will propose to me" said Lucy.

"Marry him then" he said to her without any second thoughts.

He knew that Lucy had a thing for him but it didn't really matter to him. He was in love with Lisanna. Lisanna was in love with him. It was all perfect for them. Lucy was just some second-placed girl that he met and became his partner. Sure, she was beautiful but she wasn't Lisanna. He liked Lucy more than a friend but maybe that's it.

"But Lisanna's gone, Natsu!" cried Lucy.

"I love you" she added as tears fell from her eyes.

"You're not her Lucy. Deal with it" hissed Natsu. He doesn't like it when being told that Lisanna's not coming back.

He was too darn sure that she wasn't coming back. It turned out that days after their conversation, Lisanna came back with someone else. They were already together. He was so darn hurt by that. He came running to see Lucy and seek comfort but when he saw that Gray was proposing to her, he backed down.

He ended up kicking a pebble all the way back to his house. He couldn't believe it. He knew Lucy was looking for someone to love her back. He just couldn't believe that, that someone is Gray—his best friend.

To the present.

"You're really stupid Lucy!" he said as he put his arm onto the pillow.

He stood up and punched his fist onto the wall. He broke the wall. He put himself together and went outside.

"NATSU! Lucy's already walking down the aisle!" screamed Wendy as she rushed to him.

With that, Natsu ran to find Lucy. He had to stop her—she was just too precious to lose to someone else.

* * *

In the church, Lucy was already halfway down the aisle. She looked to her right and saw Juvia, she was crying. Juvia was losing Gray to her. She knew how hard that must be to lose the one you love to another person. She wanted to be loved—she wanted to feel treasured. She looked to the altar and Gray was there—smiling proudly. She smiled back.

* * *

"Wait for me, Lucy" Natsu muttered.

* * *

Skip for a few minutes.

"I, Gray Fullbuster, take you, Lucy Heartfilia, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death parts us" stated Gray.

"I, Lucy Heartfilia, take you-" Lucy was interrupted!

"STOP! STOP LUCY!" screamed Natsu as he tries to get through the guards.

He flew a flaming fist at them and ran to the altar. He took Lucy's hand. They ran to get away. He held her hand, strongly but gentle enough. Lucy was still stunned by Natsu's action. Before they know it, they ended up at the beach. The wind blew gently, touching Lucy's face as some of her hair strands caressed her face. Natsu stared at the ground—avoiding looking into her eyes.

"It's just that…that…" Natsu was speechless.

"That, what?" Lucy was trying to see his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the things I said that day" he said.

"It's okay Natsu" she replied.

Natsu. That name was really precious to her. He heard his name being said gently. Something wonderful was in her voice when she says his name.

"You didn't have to—" before she could finish what she was about to say, she felt her lips gently colliding with his.

There was nothing more beautiful.

"Took you long enough" stated Gray as he loosely unties his bow ties.

The both stopped what they were doing, looked away from each other.

"You guys just have to get through some fancy prank to tell each other what you feel" Gray added.

"Don't you guys see how perfect you look together?" asked Juvia.

* * *

*I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This story was inspired by the song, Crashed the Wedding by Busted.d=(´▽｀)=b

Do follow me on twitter, I follow back .. twitter: damchii

My facebook is: damziie20 at gmail . com

( ^O^ )


End file.
